<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The cat and the night owl by Fleur_de_Violette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303272">The cat and the night owl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Violette/pseuds/Fleur_de_Violette'>Fleur_de_Violette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The cat and the bats [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I can't belive this isn't a tag), Alfred the cat is a cat, Alfred the cat is a good cat, Conner is a good Friend, Fluff, Gen, Tim Drake Needs a Nap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Violette/pseuds/Fleur_de_Violette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Alfred the Human makes sure Tim get some sleep. This time, his feline homonymous take care of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred the Cat &amp; Tim Drake, Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The cat and the bats [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The cat and the night owl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is the next story on the Alfred the Cat adventure! This one involves Tim and a little Conner. I don’t know much about Conner, so I hope he’s in character. <br/>I hope you’ll enjoy the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Conner Kent, 2:47: </em>That’s a great idea, but there is no rush.</p>
<p><em>Tim Drake, 2:47:</em> Well, might as well do it now, before it becomes urgent. </p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:48: </em>Ok, Cassie and I can take care of it then. So, you don’t need to worry about it. </p>
<p><em>Tim Drake, 2:48: </em>Ok, that’s it, what’s the problem?</p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:48: </em>Nothing</p>
<p>
  <em>Conner Kent has deleted a message</em>
</p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:49: </em>Just, when was the last time you got a full night of sleep?  </p>
<p><em>Tim Drake, 2:49: </em>Oh, so that’s your problem. Kinda hypocrite of you, you’re awake too for all I know.</p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:49: </em>Well, first, yes, but I wasn’t last night, second, I’m a kriptonian with little need to sleep and I can’t get sick. </p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:53: </em>I know you’re still there. Do you really want me to say it?</p>
<p><em>Tim Drake, 2:54:</em> Say what?     </p>
<p>
  <em>Conner Kent has deleted a message</em>
</p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:54 :</em> You’re strong and smart, you’re an amazing strategist and leader, everyone in the Titans respects you.</p>
<p><em>Tim Drake, 2:54: </em> But? </p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:55: </em>No buts, everyone respects you, you’ve got nothing to prove to us. </p>
<p><em>Tim Drake, 2:55:</em> Get to the point please, it’s three in the morning. </p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:55:</em> Yes, it is, and that’s the point. Go to sleep Tim. You’re human, you need sleep to stay healthy, and your health isn’t optional. We’re worried about you.</p>
<p><em>Tim Drake, 2:56:</em> Now you just sound likzxsfdcgrhyuj’;\</p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:56: </em>Tim? </p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:56:</em> Did you fall asleep on the keyboard? </p>
<p><em>Tim Drake, 2:56:</em> k,;l’\</p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:57:</em> Should I call someone in the manor? </p>
<p><em>Tim Drake, 2:57:</em> Don’t call anyone, it’s nothing. </p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:57:</em> What happened? </p>
<p><em>Tim Drake, 2:58:</em> Would you believe me if I told you the cat jumped on the computer?</p>
<p><em>Tim Drake has disconnected.</em>  </p>
<p><em>Conner Kent, 2:58:</em> Okaaaay. </p>
<p>Conner pushed his back in his chair. It wasn’t like Tim to just disconnect without saying goodbye or give information on what to do next. Disappearing suddenly god knows where after a team meeting or a talk with a witness? Sure, every bat did that stunt. But leaving a chatroom without a word? Unlikely. Maybe he should call someone in the manor. He was ready to take his phone as his “work” communicator made a sound. </p>
<p><em>Red Robin, 3:00: </em>The damn cat managed to turn off the computer. Can you believe it? </p>
<p>Conner sighed. </p>
<p><em>Superboy, 3:00:</em> Go to sleep, Red. </p>
<p>Tim put the communicator down, eyeing the cat with tired fury. Luckily, all his files were always autosaved, so he didn’t lose any data, but even with the power of the batcomputer, restarting the whole thing would take time and energy he didn’t have right now. He wanted to yell at the animal, and then wake up Damian and yell some more for good measure. His gaze fell on the empty cup on the desk. For now, he would settle for a refill and a quick shower before deciding what to do. </p>
<p>Two things happened simultaneously as he stood up from the chair. </p>
<p>One: the cat jumped immediately on it, rolling himself in the still warm place. </p>
<p>Two: the cave tilted on its axis, and the world around him rolled for a moment before blacking out for a few seconds. </p>
<p>He almost fell right back on the cat. Maybe Connor had a point. Maybe the next thing he should do was going to bed. The fact that he couldn’t actually answer his teammate question on the last time he had a full night of sleep comforted him on that conclusion. Plus, the computer was already shut. </p>
<p>He hadn’t realized he had crunched in front of the chair before he saw the cat’s face surprisingly close to his. Shower forgotten, his room in the manor seemed impossibly far right now. Maybe he could just sleep here? No, he would definitely hurt his neck, not to mention face Alfred disapproving glare in the morning. In the infirmary then? But he didn’t want Alfred or Bruce or worse Damian finding him there in the morning. He would never stop hearing about it. </p>
<p>Okay. His hand had found its way into the cat’s head, instinctively scratching between his ears. He took deep breath and closed his eyes before counting to ten. </p>
<p>First, get out of the Red Robin uniform. No, scratch that, first, get off the floor, then, into the changing room, then find some clothes, then get out of the uniform and in said clothes. He could do this.  </p>
<p>By the time he had changed in sweatpants and a too big T-shirt he wasn’t sure was his, the cat has moved from the chair and was waiting for him, looking at him with attention. That was strange. Usually the feline either slept with Damian or wandered God knows where all night. </p>
<p>But the actions of Damian’s cat weren’t his to understand. Not tonight. The cat actually walked in front of him up the stairs, stopping to pointedly look at him when he judged him too slow. While he disagreed with his younger brother on a lot of points, he had to admit the cat was aptly named. The animal had the skills to make Tim know he was angry or disappointed with only a glare. </p>
<p>Tim fallowed the cat to his room, where the sheets were thankfully always there and clean. He has Alfred to thank for that. Even now that Tim didn’t officially live in the manor anymore, his room was always ready for him in case he stayed the night. It was a way of telling him that he was welcome anytime. This was as close as Bruce would get to tell him he wanted to spend some time with him. Dick would call him every day until he agreed to spend some time with him, and then endlessly apologize because his apartment wasn’t clean, and he didn’t have any food. To each their own.</p>
<p>He fell on his bed and rolled in his blankets, not even noticing the cat jumping after him.  He did, however, notice the cat walking on his back like there wasn’t any difference between bed and human, putting his weight on every spot his paw touched. </p>
<p>Tim groaned. Couldn’t that animal leave him alone? Did Damian train him not to let him sleep or something? He tried to calm down. Obviously, the cat didn’t have any hidden agenda. He was just a cat. Plus, now that the cat had decided to just lie down on his back, the gentle vibrating and rhythm of the animal breath was almost pleasant.</p>
<p>He didn’t know why Alfred the Cat was purring. He wasn’t petting him, hadn’t touched him since they left the cave.</p>
<p>But when Tim finally fell asleep, the cat was still purring. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of our cats tend to step on my back and shoulder then just sit there and purr when I’m sleeping off a migraine. I’m not saying it solves everything, but it helps. I love her very much. <br/>I don’t know when the next part will be there or who will be in the next part (I want to do Duke but I need to read more comics about him first).  <br/>Take care of yourself and have a nice day, <br/>Violette</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>